


Want. Take. Have.

by Fiona12690



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona12690/pseuds/Fiona12690
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Do you like being the only genius level, repeat offender in the midwest?" " Maybe, I love it." <b>Kirk-Centric drabble.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Want. Take. Have.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Star Trek AOS drabble ever. It was written in minutes so I hope you like it. Any mistakes are my own.

It could have been the rush of adrenaline coursing through my veins that gave me this unexplainable high. But I don't believe it is. The rush was something else; it had to be a key ingredient though, one that sweetened and sealed the taste of the final product over time if added at the beginning.

Yeah, that's it.

The wind parted around me the faster I went in order to make the set deadline. My heart was beating as if it was about to leap from my chest. I knew what I had done and it was with a glorious feeling that I drove into Riverside shipyard on my bit of stolen property. I lived for things like this, for what I was about to do, for what I've done. I lived in the code of centuries past. _Take what you can and give nothing back._

Want. Take. Have.

Captain Pike offered it. I want it. I'm taking it. I'll have it.

" Four years? I'll do it in three."

**End**


End file.
